sans voix
by King Sonoko Harmonia-Diez
Summary: Bellamy laisse seule une des dernières survivante de son équipage. Comment son ancien nakama va-t-il réagir ?


Musique : Soudnless voice - Traduction poucet.

* * *

 _Dans la nuit règne le silence... Enveloppant les villages_ _D'une neige cachant les visages…_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était allongée au sol, dans de la neige. Elle était sur le ventre et tendait la main vers quelque chose. Vers quelqu'un, pour être précis. Ce quelqu'un était Bellamy la hyène. Son capitaine. Il marchait dans la direction opposée dans laquelle était Sonoko. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le capitaine aux cheveux blonds, elle s'était promit de faire partie de son équipage. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait ; après avoir quitté l'amana de Don Krieg, la petite pirate de north blue avait réussi à tombé – peut-être par miracle – Sur Bellamy et le New age. Mais, petit a petit cette jeune femme commençait a comprendre que ce passage sur cette île hivernal signait la fin du new age. Et le new age était presque l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu devenir pirate. Bellamy l'avait plus ou moins mise K.O, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'attitude du capitaine... Il aurai bien pu la tuer sur le coup, il avait eu plus d'une occasion pour l'achever.

« - BELLAMY REVIENS ! Hurla la femme

\- TAIS-TOI PETITE TÊTE ! Fit de même Bellamy. JE NE PEUX PAS REVENIR

\- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU NE PEUT PAS ? »

Bellamy se stoppa dans sa marche. Mais, il ne se retournait pas vers « petite tête », comme il l'appelait. Cette fille s'appelait Sonoko Harmonia, la petite sœur de Diez Drake et de Teddy Harmonia, un vice-amiral de la marine. Ce statue de petite sœur de deux personnes importantes était une des deux seules raisons pour laquelle Bellamy avait voulu qu'elle devienne un membre de son équipage. L'autre raison ? C'était a cause du Médecin de l'équipage. Il avait promis a Mule de pas briser son dernier rêve. C'est ce qu'il avait fait

« J'ai tué la plupart de tes compagnons. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? »

Sonoko voyait de moins en moins Bellamy, même s'il n'était qu'à quelque mètre d'elle. C'était sans doute a cause du blizzard.

 _Sur les bras et mains que j'ai tendu…_

 _Les flocons de neige qui tombaient en tournant ont disparu. Que de temps perdu_

 _La neige tombe toujours sans un bruit…_

 _Telle la lumière de ton sourire. Quand tu la réunis_

Sonoko ne savait pas quoi répondre. Enfin, si elle savait quoi dire, mais elle ne savait pas comment le formuler pour que Bellamy revienne. Parce qu'elle savait a se moment précis qu'il n'allait jamais revenir. Sonoko ne savait pas qui était le plus égoiste entre eux deux. Soit, elle parce qu'elle acceptait pas le fait qu'il quitte comme ça l'équipage qu'il avait lui-même créer, ou alors elle qui n'acceptait pas qu'il laisse son équipage comme ça.

« - Ne nous laisse pas comme ça. Lança Sonoko

\- Donne-moi une seule raison de rester votre capitaine. Lança Bellamy

\- … Ce qui c'est passer là-bas ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Bellamy commençait a rire. C'était juste un rire nerveux, qui faisait peur a Sonoko. Bellamy lança un regard derrière lui, pour voir la jeune fille qui la fixait avec ses yeux rouges.

« Tu rigoles j'espère. En plus des morts, Sarquiss a perdu l'usage de son bras droit, Mule a eu un peu plus de chance, elle a juste perdu un doigt, sans compté ses nombreuses blessures assez artificielles. Et toi tu n'arriveras plus jamais pouvoir marcher comme avant »

Sonoko c'était fait attaquer au niveau de sa jambes en voulant protéger Bellamy. Elle avait sacrifier on va dire, sa jambe pour son capitaine. Elle avait une maladie qui allait de toute façon faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger comme avant. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'en fichait de ce destin.

 _"Dis, à quoi ressemble ma voix ?" Et même si je répondais, plus jamais ma réponse tu ne l'entendras..._

Une douleur au coeur apparut chez Sonoko. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il faisait ça maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça dans le nouveau monde ? Il n'allait pas survivre seul comme ça. Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait penser Sonoko a cet instant. Elle se traina difficilement au sol, vers Bellamy. Sonoko agrippa d'une main la cheville de Bellamy

« Je te promet que tu vas revenir avec nous Bellamy »

Le blond donna un coup dans le vent, pour que Sonoko arrête de l'accrocher comme ça. Au fond de lui, cela faisait mal a Bellamy de faire ça. Mais, sans doute il n'allait jamais avoué qu'il avait ressenti cette culpabilité.

« Déteste moi. C'est un ordre. »

 _Et si un jour tu as de la peine... Et si un jour tu te sens trop seul..._

 _Je te chercherai n'importe où... Pourvu que tu le veuilles!_

Sonoko était de plus en plus triste. Elle avait tant admirer Bellamy durant un temps, comment il pouvait la lâcher comme ça ? Et cette tristesse était mélanger avec de la haine et de l'égoïsme. Elle ressentait de la haine car il n'avait pas a faire ça. Même si il avait des raisons accablante pour le faire comme ça. Et, comment il pouvait la laisser comme ça ?! Elle, un futur roi, celle qui voulait montrer qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'héritage matériel pour de hisser au sommet.

« Ne cherche surtout pas a me suivre. »

 _Je te supplie de ne pas me laisser... De ne pas m'abandonner_

 _N'avons-nous donc pas été Comme une seule âme pendant toutes ces années?_

Sonoko se vidait petit à petit de toutes émotions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bellamy voulait ça a la fin ? Et malheureusement... La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus n'était pas eue le courage ni l'idée de lui poser la question a ce moment. La première chose qu'elle avait ressentie après avoir entendu ça - et après avoir été sûre d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu - était encore une fois la colère. Mais, cette fois, elle était resté sans voix. Sans voix avec tout ce qui ce passait. Pourquoi il faisait ça d'un coup ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu au moins eu de l'estime pour son équipage au moins une fois ? Le capitaine se remit a marcher pour s'éloigner de Sonoko.

 _Et la neige tombe encore... Ton visage disparait un peu plus chaque jour_  
 _Je ne peux rien faire pour te retenir, Enlace-moi plus fort..._  
 _Oh, je souhaiterai s'il-te-plait Une fois de plus entendre ta voix... Encore une fois_

« Bellamy... »

Sonoko se relevait difficilement. Sans savoir d'ou elle puisait la force de se relever. Au vu de son état, on n'aura jamais cru qu'elle aurait su. Elle respirait lentement, tout en fixant son ancien-Capitaine partir. Des larmes commencèrent a couler sur les joues de Sonoko. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti autant de tristesse, c'était quand elle s'était séparée de Gyn par un concours de circonstances.

« BELLAMY BORDEL ÉCOUTE MOI UN PEU ! »

 _Tes yeux fixés dans le lointain, ne voient plus rien Et j'ai bien vu..._

 _Qu'une larme est apparue. Dans ce monde de blanc et de gris_  
 _Rien ne bouge, Tout est stoppé, Arrêté... Mais la neige continue de tomber_

Bellamy prit quelques secondes a réaliser que Sonoko lui avait hurlé dessus. Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Mais cette fois, il ne se retournait pas. Sans doute par lâcheté. Il ne voulait pas regarder directement la gamine dans les yeux. Il imaginait très bien son regard remplie de haine et de larmes. Il se demandait sincèrement comment on pouvait l'admirer. Il pensait que c'était type égoïste ; il avait pensé seulement a une époque a ses buts. Durant cette scène, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui bougeait ; la neige. La neige tombait sans cesser sur le sol et dans les cheveux des deux pirates.

 _Tandis que ton corps se refroidit... Ta voix elle, elle est déjà partie_  
 _Comment faire pour nous comprendre... Si je ne peux plus t'entendre?_  
 _Reste là, écoute et souris moi... Même si c'est la dernière fois..._  
 _Bien que je sois en dehors des larmes... Pour te sauver je n'ai plus... aucune arme..._

De la buée sortait de la bouche de Sonoko. Elle respirait fort et elle commençait a avoir de plus en plus froid. Elle espérait juste une réaction de la part de Bellamy ; qui sait ? Il allait peu être se retourner et revenir la voir... Sonoko savait très bien qu'elle rêvait a ce moment-là... Elle rêvait une nouvelle fois, cela faisait une bonne quinzaine d'années qu'elle n'avait pas eu des rêves.

« Quoi Encore ?! »

Bellamy se forçait a avoir l'air d'être agacé. Bien sûr, il appréciait de voir la loyauté de ses compagnons... Mais, il pensait que la c'était très mal placé d'être loyal. Du moins dans ce contexte.

 _Si tu peux prend mes paroles, qu'elles t'accompagnent à tout jamais dans l'nouveau monde_

 _Et puis répand-les dans l'air Vers la personne qui m'est chère_  
 _Si je dois rester seul sans te suivre Passant mes journées dans la nuit_  
 _Laisse-moi mourir... une vie sans toi... Ne s'appelle plus ainsi..._

Sonoko prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi a ce quelle allait dire ; mais tout allait sortir seul.

« JE TE HAIS BELLAMY ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! ÇA TE VA ?! ALORS SI MÊME APRÈS ÇA TU NE TE RETOURNE PAS SACHE QUE JE VAIS CONTINUER À TE POURSUIVRE ! POUR AVOIR FAIT L'AFFRONT DE M'AVOIR TOURNER LE DOS PENDANT QUE JE TE TENDAIS LA MAIN POUR AVOIR TA SECONDE CHANCE ! ON NE LAISSE PAS SEUL COMME ÇA UN ROI ! TU VAS PAYER POUR TON AFFRONT »

Sonoko était toute rouge a force de hurler. Sonoko faisait référence a la légende du petit pirate de north blue dans ces paroles. Mais Bellamy se remit a marcher, comme si de rien n'était.

« A Jamais. Regarde dans ta poche. »

 _Je t'aime comment te le dire? Notre monde et notre univers sont presque évanouis_  
 _Pourquoi les mots ne veulent-ils toujours pas me revenir?..._  
 _Mais même si je me mettais à hurler Cela ne te ferai pas revenir ici..._

«AAAAHH! »

Sonoko retomba sur ses genoux. Tout était fini... Cette partie de sa vie était finie. Comment ça se faisait ? Pourquoi cela se finit comme ça, en laissant partir Bellamy. Le blond ne lui avait rien laissé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle fouillait dans sa poche ; il y avait une lettre. Une lettre d'adieu sans doute.

 _Ô douce neige continue! Continue s'il-te-plait de tomber,_  
 _Ne t'arrête pas! Et emporte-moi avec toi_  
 _Loin de ce corps si froid! Offrir mon âme au vent,_  
 _Et tout laisser, ma voix, ma vie, vaincues par le temps..._  
 _Tout est trop blanc..._

Sonoko était restée sans voix. Sans voix face a tout ce qui s'était passer.


End file.
